phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Perry the Platypus
Age? Where did Perry's age come from? I don't recall this information from any of the episodes. —Topher 04:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :It was on his Wikipedia page; I'm not so sure about it either, I just used it as an approximate. I myself think he's older. To think about, I probably will erase that part...--SuperFlash101 15:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think we should be using approximate ages on a wikia, thats just my opinion though. :/ felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:44, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have removed the age reference that was added again recently. — RRabbit42 03:48, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Timeline for Perry Right now, it has been assumed that Perry joined the household after Bucky died. I think the reasoning is that they would only be allowed to have one pet at a time. From what I can find out, platypuses live about 6 years on average out in the wild, and about 16 years in captivity (WikiAnswers). If we accept what we saw in Phineas and Ferb Get Busted as an accurate depiction of how Phineas, Ferb and Candace met, rather than being generated by Perry's subconscious, then Perry would have been a member of the family at the same time as Bucky. — RRabbit42 03:48, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Discover his secret Hey, I would really like to see an episode, where Phineas and Ferb discover his secret, wouldn´t you? Is there anything planned so far? I really would like to know!!! : Watch Ready for the Bettys and Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. It's kind of been covered in those two episodes. — RRabbit42 13:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) New quote "You realize this man is a platypus?" This is a great quote, its simpler than the current one. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Do not agree. He's a suave and amazing spy, that's what his quote should represent. As well, I think we're looking too much into quotes, they're really unimportant. The Flash {talk} 18:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Unimportant? Its the first thing a person sees wen they load an article, I think because of that its the most important, because its the first thing seen it is what defines the article. felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but you're missing the point. You appear to keep wanting to change the quote to something fitting his mindless, suburban pet disguise. Yes, it's very humorous, but not fitting even to the very profile image. The Flash {talk} 16:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::This is the first time I have ever wanted the quote to be anything, in fact when the quotes were first being added I commented on how I didn't care for them? 21:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Besides, he was in spy mode when that quote was said, it was about himself as a whole, not just him as his mindless, suburban pet disguise. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC)